In certain conditions, a substantial amount of electrostatic charge may develop on a human body. The rapid discharge of an electrostatic charge, for example by touching a conductive object, may result in an uncomfortable and sudden static electric shock. Dry air conditions may increase the accumulation of electrostatic charge, such as those conditions found in climate-controlled areas.
Static discharge devices, such as grounding straps worn on a user's wrist or grounding mats positioned on the floor, may reduce or eliminate electrostatic charge buildup. However, such devices are not always practical. For example, grounding straps may be inconvenient in settings where a person must move around considerably and grounding mats may obstruct movement of rolling work stands.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of electrostatic charge dissipation.